<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini-rewelacje by Wyrdmazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260588">Mini-rewelacje</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer'>Wyrdmazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, Erotic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Mini-skirt, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Smut, Touching, bruise kink, just a little bit, kinda crossdressing but not really, playful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakręciłeś mi w głowie znowu, kochanie.<br/>Wiem, że patrzenie, jak mi na twój widok staje,<br/>spełnienia jest szczytem, w pewnej sferze, dla ciebie.<br/>A z tobą mi zawsze lepiej jest niż w niebie.<br/>Zresztą, tam nie mają chłopców w spódniczkach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mini-rewelacje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>NARRATOR: Albus Potter</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć, po jakiemu to, na zatkanego gwinta, jest napisane?</p><p>Montowanie nowego sprzętu hi-fi, jakkolwiek ekscytujące, jest bardziej nerwobójcze, niż telewizor. Hugo może i zna się na mugolskich dziwadłach jak mało kto w naszej skromnej rodzinie, ale z perspektywy czasu, wybranie odpowiedniego zestawu to pestka w porównaniu z usadzeniem tego w domu i przygotowaniem do użytku.</p><p>A ja ledwie zacząłem.</p><p>I niech mi ktoś powie, że mugole to nie kosmici!</p><p>Kątem oka widzę, jak Scor klęka parę metrów ode mnie.</p><p>Nie wiem, jak on to robi, ale kończymy w oka mgnieniu.</p><p>— Cholera, jeśli to nie będzie najlepsza inwestycja w moim życiu... — Przeciągam się, masując obolały kark.</p><p>— Biorąc pod uwagę że nie zamierzamy wyrządzać żadnych imprez, powiedziałbym, że poleciałeś z tym za daleko, ale... — klepie masywny głośnik - mocna muzyczka zawsze miła rzecz.</p><p>— Się wie. — Z kolei zaklęcia dźwiękouszczelniające to dar bogów.</p><p>Zasłużyłem sobie na relaks. Solidny, pełnowartościowy relaks.</p><p><i>Scorpius</i>. Tak, bez dwóch zdań zasłużyłem sobie na Scora.</p><p>Milusio dziś wygląda. Te krótkie spodenki odsłaniające jego boskie nogi...</p><p>Moment.</p><p>To <i>nie</i> są spodenki.</p><p>Czy ja naprawdę dopiero teraz to zauważyłem?!</p><p>—Co ty– ? Skąd to masz?...</p><p>Odwraca się od kolorowych guzików na naszym nowym stereo i posyła mi uśmieszek. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, niech go.</p><p>— Z magicznej krainy, gdzie masz stuprocentową szansę otrzymania wybranego produktu za określoną opłatą.</p><p>Parskam niedowierzającym śmiechem. Okej, no więc naprawdę nie podobają mi się babskie ciuchy, ale... ale. <i>Scor</i> w <i>spódniczce</i>...</p><p>W sensie, jego nogi wyglądają genialnie. Bokserki czy krótkie spodenki czy liście palmowe czy szlafrok czy ręcznik czy szata czy kołdra czy kocyk czy jakiekolwiek inne rzeczy mniej lub bardziej przeciętne – <i>zawsze</i> wyglądają genialnie. Ale. Jego penis– <i>to</i> jest coś, czego w sumie nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej w /taki/ sposób (może poza ręcznikiem, aczkolwiek to jednak co innego).</p><p>I pytam siebie: <i>jak</i>. Jak to jest możliwe– <i>jakim prawem</i> nie widziałem tego nigdy wcześniej. Umarłbym godzinę w tył, i przeżyłbym życie bez tego ujmującego widoku... Niedopuszczalne.</p><p>Szczęście że mój kochany chłopak najwyraźniej zna mnie lepiej niż ja sam, i nie dopuścił do tego.</p><p>I teraz mogę podziwiać ten cudowny obrazek: jego penis wygląda spod spódniczki, taki słodki, różowy, twardy–</p><p>Kiedy on w ogóle...?</p><p>Mhh, litości. Jakie to jest piękne.</p><p>Jak on to robi, że– Pf, ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie. Scor serio mógłby nawet i worek na śmieci nosić jak król.</p><p>— Nie wiedziałem, że... ten. — Wykonuję niemrawy gest ku jego ubraniu. — Że lubisz nosić spódniczki.</p><p>— A wiesz że ja też nie? Ale po naszym ostatnim <i>wojażu</i> w egzotyczne stroje... — przeciąga się leniwie, odsłaniając cal brzucha (<i>pyszny kremik</i>) — byłem ciekaw, i okazało się, że to w sumie bardzo przyjemne. Jeśli się nie ma na sobie żadnej bielizny. A wiesz, lubię przewiew.</p><p>— Oczywiście. — Kiwam głową, niezupełnie ogarniając, jak w słowa. — I, um. — Zawieszam zdanie jak jakiś analfabeta, robiąc miłość oczami z tym zupełnie nowym kawałkiem ubrania, w który mój seksowny wariat postanowił się odziać.</p><p>— Jeśli ci się nie podoba, mogę go przy tobie nie nosić. — Wzrusza ramionami.</p><p>
  <i>Co.</i>
</p><p>Marszczę brwi. Szlag cię, Potter, rusz się! Twój chłopak ewidentnie chce seksu. Zobacz, jak cię prosi. Zobacz, jak słodki, mały Scorpius stoi, unosząc się ku tobie w oczekiwaniu na odrobinę czułości.</p><p>
  <i>Nie żeby nie dostawał jej regularnie w szczodrych ilościach.</i>
</p><p>— Nie powiedziałem, że mi się nie podoba. — Zakładam ręce na piersi, mierząc go spojrzeniem, mam nadzieję, nieinterpretowalnym (marne wysiłki, przecież zna mnie lepiej niż ja sam).</p><p>A on robi lustro. Cwaniak; prawie poddaję się uśmieszkiem.</p><p>— Jest z bardzo miłego materiału — oznajmia tym swoim rzeczowym tonem, przesuwając palec wzdłuż szerokości. — Możesz dotknąć, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>Kręcę głową, przygryzając uśmiech.</p><p>Podchodzę i klękam przed nim. Gładzę palcami porcję ciemnego materiału okrywającą jego udo. Leniwie. Powoli.</p><p>— Przyjemny, prawda?</p><p>Unoszę wzrok. Jego tęczówki są czyste jak dwa stawy odbijające nieskończoną pochmurność wiosennego nieba. Obserwuje mnie wyczekująco.</p><p>— Mhm...</p><p>Jego oddech przyspiesza nieznacznie, gdy wsuwam dłonie pod spódniczkę, sunąc miękko przez te kilka cali jego gładkich ud, które chowają się pod ubraniem. Docieram do jego gorących pachwin.</p><p>Jego oczy szklą się, gdy rozszerza nogi. Prawie <i>czuję</i> gorąco jego rumieńca.</p><p>Napawa się moim dotykiem. Chce więcej.</p><p>Dam mu więcej.</p><p>Przesuwam dłonią w górę jego jąder, poświęcając chwilę, by wyczuć te słodkie owale w palcach.</p><p>Jego powieki opadają; wypycha biodra, napierając w mój dotyk, nieznacznie lecz wymownie.</p><p>Uśmiecham się pod nosem i ujmuję jego twarde prącie w dłoń, spełniając jego niewerbalne życzenie, nie mogąc się doczekać, by spełnić własne.</p><p>Wyciągnąłbym swojego i przytulił do jego własnego, rozkosznego wzwodu.</p><p>— A wiesz, co byłoby jeszcze przyjemniejsze niż <i>to</i>? — Pociągam za front spódniczki, przyciągając go ku sobie, pochylając się, by musnąć ustami o jego sapnięcie na mój nagły gest.</p><p>— Co takiego?</p><p>Uśmiecham się w jego ciepły oddech.</p><p>— Gdybyśmy sobie zatańczyli. — Ściskam rytmicznie jego pulsującą erekcję, zasysając jego wargę z parną drapieżczością, gdy jego oddech potyka się, przyspieszając.</p><p>— Wybierz muzykę — szepcze, robiąc te urocze małe pchnięcia bioder w moją pięść.</p><p>Spuszczam wzrok, by nacieszyć się widokiem jego błyszczącej, różowej żołędzi chowającej się i wysuwającej spomiędzy moich palców.</p><p>Wpijam mu się w usta, smakuję je leniwie, podnosząc się i pociągając go ze sobą. Potyka się, i przypieram go do siebie, rozmazując kropelki preejakulatu na jego pośladku. Ściskam rozkoszne krągłości, wbijając paznokcie w miękką skórę.</p><p>Jego westchnięcie rozpływa się na moim języku. Obejmuje mnie ramionami.</p><p>Masuję jego pośladki, już słysząc w wyobraźni odważne rytmy, musujące basy, i jego zgrabne ciało lśniące potem w wężowych ruchach.</p><p>Będzie gorąco.</p><p>Sięgam pomiędzy jego uda, by chwycić jego jądra. Lubi, gdy się nimi bawię.</p><p>A ja jestem uzależniony, bo gdy pociągam, ściskam i masuję, Scor daje mi te słodkie małe dźwięki, które wprowadzają mnie nieubłaganie w erotyczny haj.</p><p>Kocham się z nim bawić.</p><p>Kocham jego usta; gdy pieszczą moje, pełne głodu i śliny, mokre i gorące, ochocze, w każdym momencie gotowe się dla mnie rozchylić, przyjąć mój język, moje przyrodzenie, i tańczyć z moim rozgrzanym ciałem jak niewyżyty napaleniec...</p><p>Słodkie życia przyjemności.</p><p>— Czyli... włączysz teraz spódniczki do swojej garderoby? — mruczę, wężykując językiem po jego szyi, rozkoszując się uczuciem jego nieokrytej erekcji ocierającej o moją, gdy pulsująca muzyka z magicznych głośników gotuje moją krew.</p><p>— Hmm, być może. Czemu nie? Nie mam fetyszu na ubrania przypisywane płci żeńskiej, po prostu— o-oh — wzdryga się, gdy zasysam mocno na malince, którą mu zrobiłem kilka dni temu — po prostu uważam, że penis we wzwodzie fantastycznie się prezentuje spod krótkiej spódniczki.</p><p>— I to jak — śmieję się, prawie nie dowierzając, jakie cudo dane mi było dzisiaj odkryć.</p><p>— Zresztą — dyszy w moje ucho, drapiąc mnie lekko po plecach, tak jak lubię — ubrania nie należą do płci. Spódniczka to tylko kawałek materiału. To, że społeczeństwo przypisuje je płci żeńskiej, to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Mmmh... — na wpół syczy, gdy przelotnie uciskam siniaka, którego nabił sobie przedwczoraj na udzie ("Ajaj, no i widzisz, słońce? Mówiłem, żebyś zasuwał tą szufladę"). Lubię dotykać go w ten sposób. — Bo zobacz: gdybyśmy wymyślili sobie, że faceci normalnie noszą spódniczki, nikt by nie kwestionował chłopaka w miniówce. W wielu sferach normalność to ledwie społeczny konstrukt, niemający nic wspólnego z tym, jak rzeczy się mają w naturze.</p><p>Parskam śmiechem w jego mokry od mojej śliny obojczyk. Merlinie, kocham. Kocham go.</p><p>— Co cię bawi? — pyta pomiędzy rozedrganymi oddechami, odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy odciągam kołnierz jego koszulki.</p><p>— Nic. Po prostu, mądrości ubrane w twoje podniecone sapanie to najseksowniejsza rzecz we wszechświecie.</p><p>Przesuwa dłonie wzdłuż moich boków, jakby kontemplował moje ciało, wywołując we mnie przyjemne ciarki.</p><p>— Czyli że od teraz erotyczna rozmowa przyjmie u nas formę intelektualnych dyskusji? — Uśmieszkuje.</p><p>Posyłam go w dynamiczny piruet, po którym opada z powrotem we mnie, śmiejąc się jak łąka pełna słoneczników. Kładę dłoń na jego brzuchu, odsłoniwszy go niechcący w tym niespodziewanym chwycie.</p><p>— Być może... Ale wiesz, co? — Muskam językiem jego ucho; chłonę jego dreszcz. — Uwielbiałbym cię w każdych ubraniach, ale bez ubrań wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PÓŁ ROKU TO LEŻAŁO BO NIE UMIAŁEM WYMYŚLIĆ POCZĄTKU A I TAK WYSZEDŁ SŁABY, dziękuję bardzo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>